Accidentally In Love
by LadyCedar
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Hayate and Himeno


This is a songfic in Hayate's POV, I have only seen 4 episodes so no spoilers. Also, for this reason it is not set at any specific time other than after Hayate starts working for Kaoru. Well, enjoy

Oh yeah, I don't own Pretear, Not yet anyway :p

Accidentally In Love

It was a bright amd beautiful day and I was claring up a section of the Awayuki gardens. Kaoru had decided that since it was such a nice day that we would work out side today. This suited me fine, I love being outdoors and it meant I could keep an eye on Himeno who was doing homework on her balcony. I any of the other knight's were to ask I would simply say that I was making sure our pretear was safe but in all honesty my motives were a lot more complex than that. Of course I wanted her to be safe, I wanted to protect her, To be her prince charming. In all honesty, I am in love with Himeno Awayuki.

I never meant for this to happen but then again who does? I knew it from the first moment I saw her, well maybe not the first moment, I mean who falls in love with a girl while she's calling you a pervert? But I knew she was special, then I touched her hand and realised she was the pretear I was so upset, I didnt want this person to put herself into so much danger and so I tried my best to put her off the idea. I insulted her and did everything I could to try make her think she wasn't cut out for it but we all knew she was and the more I put her down the more she tried to prove me wrong.

It was now early eveing and Kaoru had left me to tidy up and hour ago. He said something about ballet with Natsue and the girls. Indeed when I looked to the balcony, Himeno was gone. I sighed and stood up not knowing she was behind me.

'Can you not sneak up on me? You almost gave me a heart attack!' I said catching my breath. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well then you should have been paying more attention." She replied smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you were at a ballet or something anyway Tulip-head" I said. Instantly her smile dropped and she hit me round the head.

"I came out here to ask you if you wanted to do anything seeing as how I didnt want to go to the ballet and dad said you could go home and you isnult me. What is your problem?"

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_  
_"Nothing. I'm sorry." I mumble. Himeno looked taken aback.

"Did you just apologise?" She asked me looking confused.

"Yes." I replied. "I am capable of emotion you know."

"Yes I know, it's just we normally have a few minutes of playful arguing before you stalk off in a mood." She said laughing. I looked at her, she's so beautitful. I laugh too.

_  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me _

_but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_  
_"So what do you want to do then?" I asked her.

"Dunno." She says and looks pensive. " What about we go the park? It's still light and quite warm?"

"Sure." I say smiling.

"Well come one then." She says running ahead of me.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

When we entered the park we say the children's playgound was deserted apart from an ice cream vendor. Himeno looked at me.

"Race you." She dared and then shot off down the hill towards the playground.

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

"One strawberry and one tutti fruity and chocolate please." I aske the ice cream vendor as Himeno waits for me by on the swings.

"Thanks Hayate." She says to me as I hand her the wierdest ice cream concoction I have ever heard of.

"Why dont you ever go for normal flavours?" I ask her.

"Well Tutti Fruity and chocolate is far more interesting than youre measley strawberry." She joked.

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

After the ice creams we walked around the park for a bit talking about everything and nothing at all. By then it was quite dark but I think that had more to do with the thunder clouds looming than anything else.

"It's going to rain Himeno." I say. "We had better get you back home."

"Ok then." She said but no sooner than she had it stated to rain, a lot.

"I told you so." I say laughing.

"Come on." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me under the trees and out of most of the rain. "We'll stay here until it dies down abit. It should stop soon."

"Are you sire Himeno?" I ask looking uncertainly up at the gray sky. "If anything it looks like it's going to get worse." And no sooner had I said it thean a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Himeno let out a shreik and burried her face in my shoulder. Seconds later she backed away blushing.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok." I say blushing too. Another bolt flashed and Himeno jumped. After a moment of worrying like Ihave never done before I placed my arm around her and she burried her face into me again.

"Thanks." I heard her whisper.

_  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Half an hour later the rain stopped. A small part of me was glad because Himeno had aught to be getting home, but most of me was sad because Himeno had to leave me.

"Come on Himeno, we'd better get you home."

"OK." She said looking at the ground.

_  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her Love ...

During the walk home we kept a confortable silence. We walked side by side all the way back to her house without saying a word. As we approached her front door she slowed down a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said blushing and picked up the pace to cathc me up.

When we reached the door we both just stood there unaware of what to do next. Himeno was the first to speak.

"Thanks for tonight Hayate, I enjoyed it." She smiled.

"No problem Tulip-head." I replied. For once she did not get angry or hit me round the head, just shook her head and giggled.

" You're impossible." She said and reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Farewell my knight." She said as she opened the door and went inide.

"Goodnight my pretear." I wispered smiling.

_I'm in love  
_


End file.
